Here Comes Baby
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Modern AU, All Human - Teenage Klaus has a one night stand/fling with classmate Hayley Marshall - a month or two later he finds out she's pregnant and he panics and calls Elijah.


Title: Here Comes Baby

Prompt: Modern AU, All Human - Teenage Klaus has a one night stand/fling with classmate Hayley Marshall - a month or two later he finds out she's pregnant and he panics and calls Elijah. - From WayLowHalo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals. I wish I did.

 _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,'_ Klaus kept repeating in his head. He knew he had screwed up royally. He was only seventeen years old. A senior in high school. How did this happen?

Of course he knew HOW it happened but he thought he had been careful. _'Not careful enough,'_ he thought, shaking his head. _'Father is going to kill me._ ' It was true. When his father found out Klaus was sure he would kick him out.

There was only one person he could call. One person he could count on to help him make things right. _Elijah._ He would know what to do. He would help him somehow.

"Niklaus," Elijah answered on the second ring. "Is everything alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Things could be better," Klaus answered with worry. Had Elijah found out somehow? Was that even possible? "Why do you ask?"

"For starters, Niklaus," Elijah's voice said. "It's three in the morning."

"Oh," Klaus said, looking at the time. Sure enough it read 3:00 am. "Sorry," he muttered. He hadn't even realized that much time had passed.

"Now that I'm awake though," Elijah continued. "What's on your mind, brother?"

"Well," Klaus started, trying to figure out the best way to tell his older sibling. _'Better to just get it over with,'_ he thought to himself. "You're going to be an uncle," he said quickly, praying Elijah would take it well.

"I hope," Elijah said after a moment of silence, "that you are informing me Freya or Finn are going to have a baby."

"I wish," Klaus mumbled, hoping his brother wasn't too disappointed in him.

"If that were the case I don't see you calling to tell me at three in the morning though," Elijah said. "Who is the mother?" he asked, moving on.

Klaus found himself sighing in relief. At least Elijah wasn't completely angry. Not like their father would be.

"Hayley Marshall," Klaus told him. "It was just a one night thing. We were a bit drunk and it was after Father and I had a slight disagreement," he said, remembering the pain of his father's blow to the side of his face. Simply because he had forgotten to take the trash out the night before. Klaus hadn't seen the harm since the trash men hadn't come yet but his father had disagreed.

"Sight disagreement?" Elijah asked, picking up on those words instantly. "Come now, Niklaus. What happened?"

"Nothing important," Klaus said quickly, shaking his head. "He's going to kill me for this though," he added and he couldn't help the fear in his voice.

"No, brother," Elijah said reassuringly. "He won't. I'll be there when you tell him."

"Thank you," Klaus mumbled, glad that he didn't have to ask. He was thankful that Elijah knew he needed him.

The silence in the room was deafening. Klaus stood in front of both his mother and father and told him they were going to be grandparents. News, that, coming from any of his three older siblings would probably have been a welcome event.

"Are you sure the girl's telling the truth?" his mother asked finally.

Mikael was still silent but his face had started to turn red with what Klaus knew to be fury.

"Yes," was all Klaus said before a fist impacted with his left eye and he fell to the ground, grabbing his face in pain.

"That was not necessary," Elijah's cool voice washed over the room and Klaus saw his older brother had moved to stand in front of him, blocking him from their father and any further blows. Their mother had moved back from them, eyes filled with tears.

"That worthless boy," Mikael snarled but Elijah interrupted.

"Your son and my brother," he said calmly. "There is no need for violence."

"I want him out," Mikael said furiously, anger filling his voice.

"Mikael," Ester started but she went silent when her husband turned his gaze toward her.

"Fine," Klaus said standing. "I'm out."

"You can stay with me," Elijah said, not taking his eyes from their father. "Go pack your bags."

Relief coursing through him at his older brother's words Klaus nodded gratefully and left without looking back.

"I hear congratulations are in order?" Kol said, his voice coming from Klaus's bedroom door.

"Congratulations?" Klaus asked, looking up at Kol, his left eye already turning black and blue.

"You're getting away from here," Kol said, shrugging. "And your having a baby."

"Thanks," Klaus said with a slight smile.

"We're still brothers," Kol told him, shrugging.

"Always and forever," Klaus agreed, smiling at his younger brother.

Klaus woke up later that night with a jolt. He had the dream again. The one where his father found him hiding in the closet when he was very small and he started hitting him. Klaus wished it had just been a nightmare but the dream came from a real event that happened years ago. Klaus couldn't even remember what he had done to _'earn'_ the very first beating from.

Klaus went to the kitchen for a glass of water only to find Elijah thee waiting for him. "You're safe now Niklaus." Elijah's said after a while. "He'll never hurt you again."

"I know," Klaus said smiling and pulled his older brother into a tight hug, Thank you."


End file.
